


wicked games

by titaniaeli



Series: the art of appreciating snow [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3224642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titaniaeli/pseuds/titaniaeli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some drunken playfulness quickly escalated into something far more erotic than Gray expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wicked games

“Stop moving around, Lyon! You’re not as light as you think!” Gray complained. Damn Sherry, he thought. Damn Hibiki and Eve. And damn Ren for not stopping his two idiotic teammates and being a pushover in front of his fiancée. He hoped that those four morons would get _killer_ hangovers tomorrow.

“Juvia, slow down!” he yelled in frustration. The Water Mage was a good distance away, doing an odd sort of dance in the middle of the empty street. She turned at his voice, giggling tipsily. Yep, she was definitely drunk too. Although not as bad as the idiot beside him. Lyon was one step away from unconsciousness. It’s a miracle he was still standing.

With slight difficulty, Gray slid the key into the doorknob. It took him at least a few minutes fumbling with the knob, vision hazy and limbs a little numb. When he finally got the door unlocked, he kicked it open in irritation, stumbling into the suite with Lyon’s dead weight against him. Juvia followed after him, humming softly under her breath.

“Juvia, get him to bed please.” Gray asked. Lyon quickly latched onto the Water Mage upon hearing that. Juvia giggled again, cheeks flushed red. She hooked her arm with Lyon’s, pulling him into Gray’s room. He sighed as he heard something crashed to the floor. He rubbed the bridge of his nose before heading to the bathroom to wash his face.

“Lyon-sama, really, will you let me take off your shoes?” Juvia reprimanded jokingly as the pale-haired mage refused to let go of her waist.

“You can take off other things too.” Lyon laughed breathlessly, peering up at her. She blushed fiercely at the innuendo. He tugged at her skirt, causing her to lose her balance. She yelped as she fell onto the bed. She only managed to sit up before Lyon swung a leg over her lap, nearly knocking their foreheads together.

“Lyon-sama, get off!” she frowned, slightly worried that Gray would come in any time and see them in this compromising position. Her cheeks heated as Lyon breathed lightly over them. He was too close _tooclose_ , she thought frantically.

“Juvia, do you not like me?” Lyon pouted childishly, looking distracted as he toyed with the ribbon on the front of her blouse.

“N-No, it’s just that Gray-sama and I are already in a relationship, so Lyon-sama–” she trailed off in shock as Lyon’s hands started wandering, caressing her exposed arms. He wasn’t looking at her anymore. Instead, his eyes were narrowed and concentrated on her bare arms. She felt the hairs on her skin stood on end as his fingers left a path of heat behind. Her mouth went dry instantly and she wondered why she wasn’t throwing him off. _It must be the booze,_ she thought as he finally kissed her. And _god_ , he kissed like she’s the only woman in the world. Absolutely different, but as equally passionate as Gray.

“J-Juvia!” She froze when she noticed a flash of dark hair by the doorway. _Gray-sama!_

Gray was staring at the both of them with wide-eyed shock. Juvia’s cheeks flushed with guilt and she immediately placed her palms against Lyon’s chest to push him off. But Lyon made a sort of _moan_ and flicked his tongue across her bottom lip and she melted instantly.

Gray, meanwhile, stared at his girlfriend and fellow student kissed in front of him and strangely, didn’t feel angry at all. In fact, he was... aroused? God, he must have drunk too much. He stepped into the room and Lyon instantly looked up. Juvia panted, eyes darting between the two nervously, her lips swollen and red.

“Gray,” Lyon purred, and fuck if it wasn’t the most arousing voice he has ever heard. In a flash, he was on his back and Lyon was looming over him, eyes playful. He heard Juvia squeaked as Lyon bended down and took his bottom lip between his teeth. Lyon bit down hard, eliciting a pained growl from him. Lyon took the chance to slip his tongue in. God, just where did Lyon learn to kiss like _that_?

“Why are you not kissing back?” Lyon demanded, glaring down at him. It just occurred to Gray that he was just lying there dumbly while the older mage kissed him. “Do you like it better if I call you Gray-sama like Juvia? Is that it?”

Gray’s entire face turned crimson. He spluttered and in a fit of embarrassment, grabbed the front of Lyon’s coat and dragged him closer. “That’s not it!”

He wanted to explain that he has never been interested in men, but the tent in his pants would be contradicting that statement. He liked the kiss, sure, but Lyon was the person he has grown up with. There must be something _wrong_ with him, he decided. And since when has Lyon ever shown any interest in _him_?

“You said that, but your cock says otherwise.” Lyon said bluntly. Gray loosened his hold on his coat as the latter intentionally rocked against him. “So you _do_ like it, _Gray-sama_.”

Juvia squealed behind a hand, her face burning hot. This was the first time she has ever seen two men together, and it was strangely hot watching her boyfriend and the man she kind of liked kissing together.

“B-Bastard, don’t do that!” Gray choked.

Lyon smirked and rocked forward again. “Do what?”

Gray groaned, toes curling unintentionally. It was really, _really_ hard to talk when Lyon does that. He suddenly reached up and grabbed Lyon’s arm. Instantaneously, he had escaped from under Lyon and threw the latter towards the bed. Lyon collided into Juvia with a surprised gasp. Gray and Juvia’s eyes connected for a few seconds, but it was enough for her to understand what he’s trying to convey. She grabbed onto Lyon, trapping him against her body, mouth closing down over the curve of his neck. His moan was muffled against Gray’s mouth and he writhed between the both of them. He growled in frustration and grabbed the front of Gray’s shirt, flipping him around to straddle the younger man. Gray’s cock was hard and almost painful as he watched Juvia and Lyon made out above him, unable to do anything as he was pinned down by Lyon’s weight.

“Bastard.” He swore again as Lyon smirked down at him, a hand down Juvia’s skirt and coaxing loud, whimpering moans from the Water Mage. Gray’s thoughts fractured as Lyon’s other hand freed his cock from his constrained pants, thumb teasing the tip. Lyon buried his face into the crook of Juvia’s neck as his hands busied themselves with the two. Juvia clung onto him, body rocking into his fingers and breathing erratically into his hair.

When the couple finally went over the edge, their cum were sticky and wet on his hands, but in that moment, he felt like the luckiest man on earth. After all, Gray and Juvia were both attractive people, and he knew that several of his guild mates would be burning in jealousy if they knew that he’s currently in bed with these two.

“God, where did you learn to do that?” Gray muttered, trying to calm his racing heart. “I doubt that you have been with anyone in the past seven years.”

“Hey, what do you mean by that?” he snapped, glaring down at the younger mage.

Gray shrugged, hooking his arm around Lyon’s thigh to turn them over. His hands fumbled at Lyon’s pants, and quickly, but gracefully slid the latter’s cock out.

“W-What are you doing?” Lyon protested, eyes fluttering shut. He didn’t even notice Juvia unbuttoning his shirt.

“Returning the favour.” Gray smirked before he went down on him. His back arched off the bed as he gasped in surprise at the sudden heat around his cock. He scrambled to grab onto something as soft pants escaped his lips. He felt Juvia’s hair brushed across his neck and her dainty hands unashamedly groping his body, her laughter soft beside his ear.

Gray’s tongue swirled around the tip before he took his cock deep in his mouth again, making a loud, obscene sound with his lips. This time, Lyon couldn’t keep the moan in. “G-Gray – _Gray!_ ”

His groans were swallowed by Juvia’s mouth and he kissed her back fervently as she gripped his hair, sliding her fingers through them. Gray grinned when he realized that he’s getting a front view seat to the two of his most important people kissing and clinging to each other like today’s the last day of their lives. He hummed in appreciation and the vibration had Lyon gasping and twisting his hips in a rather implicit manner and _damn_ if it doesn’t make him wished he could just fucked the older mage right now. _Take it slow_ , Gray reminded himself. They were all horny and drunk and he really didn’t want to regret things tomorrow morning by taking it too far. _And giving a blowjob to your former disciple isn’t?_ a voice that sounded vaguely like Natsu asked mockingly at the back of his mind.

“Gray, if you’re going to do it, at least do it right.” Lyon suddenly said, a taunting undertone in his voice. Gray glared at him. _Do it right?_ He’ll show that cocky bastard.

He grazed his teeth over the tip before taking the whole cock into his mouth, giving it a particularly hard suck. Lyon saw white as he came, a hoarse cry on his lips. He slumped in Juvia’s embrace, panting softly as his heart struggled to calm down.

“I’m not that bad now, isn’t I?” Gray mocked, eyes dancing at his strung out state.

Lyon blinked tiredly at him and gave him a slightly groggy smile. “At least your mouth is good for something other than back talking your senior.”

“You bastard.” Gray grumbled, dropping down beside him.

“Does this means that Lyon-sama is one of us now? Is three people in a relationship even possible?” Juvia asked innocently. Lyon muttered something incoherent before he went silent.

“Looks like we’ve worn him out.” Gray said mischievously, chuckling.

Juvia giggled and teased slyly, “It’s all Gray-sama’s effort though.”

“You little minx...” Gray grinned. “The three of us, huh? Why not? We can be the special ones.”

Juvia smiled sleepily, and as her eyes closed, she snuggled up against Lyon’s warm body. “Juvia likes being special.”

She fell asleep to Gray’s fingers caressing her hair. He sighed in contemplation, gazing at the two beside him sleeping with fondness. Things like Lyon and Juvia’s reactions tomorrow could wait and be dealt with in the morning. Right now, Gray never felt more complete and happier than he did before. He gently brushed a finger over Lyon’s lids before settling beside the pale-haired mage, throwing the blanket over the three of them.


End file.
